


Keep Family Close

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's got a good life, awesome job, good friends, and a happy sex life as a Dominant. Then he finds out that when he was a teenager he unknowingly became a father. Jensen's mom passed away and he's got no where else to go so Jared willingly welcomes his son. If he can get over having a fifteen year old son as stunning as Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jared had a son.

Jared had a fifteen year old son.

Jared had a fifteen year old, motherless, needed a home, son.

_Jesus Christ._

Sitting back in the chair he stared at nothing for a moment, ignoring the woman on the other side of the fancy desk while he just processed the information.

He could actually recall Samantha, his first girlfriend when he was a bright-eyed teenager. At fourteen he’d been in love and they had held hands and planned an idealistic future together. Then Jared’s dad had transferred and he’d moved across the country. They’d talked over the phone for weeks until one day Samantha stopped answering abruptly. He never had found out why and years later he figured she must have found someone else and moved on. Apparently she’d turned out pregnant and kicked out of her home according to the lawyer in the business suit watching him.

“It must be quite the shock.”

“No kidding,” he shot back, sitting up straighter as he tried to get the situation back under his control.

“So I’ve got a kid that Samantha never bothered to tell me about, she never bothered to give me a call, send me a letter? E-mail? … maybe a text?”

“According to her will she felt it was her responsibility, not yours,” the woman replied in a brisk tone, seeming to be fine with dropping this bomb on Jared.

“That was very chauvinistic of her,” despite his effort there was clear bite in his tone and the woman across the desk answered with a sigh.

“Look Mr. Padalecki, I was just forwarded the will and asked to inform you of what’s going on here.”

“I know. Sorry, it’s just…well _Jesus_ , I have a son?” Running his hands through his hair he looked at her for confirmation and her cool mask cracked a bit.  

“I do understand, it’s huge to learn something like that. From what the will states he’s got no other family, Ms. Ackles lost contact with her family shortly after the pregnancy, she’s requested you to be the first contact before them.”

“She wanted me to take him in?” Jared can barely keep the disbelief out of his voice, she never told him about his own son while she was breathing but she figured he’d be a good father if she died?

“It’s unusual, I’ll admit that. But it’s what’s written. If you’re unwilling then her parents are to be asked-“

“Wait,” sitting back again he frowned at the woman sharply. “I never said that.”

And that was how Jared went from a bachelor to single parent in a day.

 

“Morn’n,” Jensen mangled out when Jared got back from his morning jog with the dogs. The kid was bent over a bowl of sugary cereal, eyeing the bright sun like it was his personal demon.

“You realize it’s almost noon right?” The teasing tone made the teen roll his eyes and give Jared a distasteful look.

“S’saturday,” came a mumbled reply around a spoon while Jensen seemed to focus on keeping upright, still half asleep. Jared grinned broadly, watching him as he got himself orange juice. Jensen was not a morning person in any way, shape or form. But in a twist he usually had more to say in a half dazed state then when he was awake and alert. Kid was shy as hell and a hundred percent unsure of Jared.

“What’s your norm for Saturdays? So far you’ve slept most of the day and then slept some more.”

Jensen arrived a week before school started at the end of august and the two were still getting used to one another, testing the waters back and forth.

“I read’too, in bed.”

“Ah,” still wearing a smirk Jared leaned against the counter and drank, watching Jensen from the corner of his eye. Normally he’d be well aware of being observed but while his brain was still rolling out of bed and Jared could eye his son all he wanted without making him uncomfortable.

Jensen was pretty.

The first thing he noticed about the kid when he picked him up at the airport was the fifteen year old boy was gorgeous. Feminine features but still an obvious boy with wide eyes and full lashes, lush mouth, soft freckles, the works. Jared had expected him to be a player or at least have an ego being so damn fine looking. But Jensen was introverted, head down, do your work and keep to yourself kind of kid. The exact opposite of how Jared had been. The first weeks had been painful, Jared asking stupid questions and tripping over his own feet to try and get to know the kid. Finally after being meek and jumpy, Jensen had finally given a huff and looked straight at him for once. Then he’d promptly told Jared he was trying way too hard and to take it easy. Jared had reeled over that for only a day or two before he obeyed.

Slowly but surely things got better from there, Jensen moved at the pace of molasses but he did open up eventually. The teen was way too mature, talked about part time work and grade averages and made Jared feel like he was the kid at times. But more time passed and he got glimpses of the teen underneath the worker. When he found out Jensen liked video games, marathons were had and the stiff uncertainty between them was lessening gradually. 

“May I offer a Mario Kart challenge this evening? Loser orders pizza?” The smile that answered Jared’s question was brief but genuine in a way that made him want the kid to smile more.

“Could be arranged.”

“Cool,” Jared leaned back, dropping his empty glass on the counter and moving to let the dogs in before he hesitated.

“By the way…” he paused, not sure what would be the best approach here. “Next weekend is Halloween,” Jensen glanced over at him, nodding when Jared just watched him.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Do you have any plans?” Jared hedged, watching Jensen frown a bit and then shrug. So far he’d been tight lipped about friends from school and had yet to go out anywhere, but Jared had seen him talking with the same group a few times when he would picked Jensen up.

“Well I throw a party every year, on Saturday night. It’s going to be here so I figure I should give you fair warning.”

“Want me out of your hair?” The remark lacked bite to it and Jensen tried to play it like a joke but Jared caught the question there.

“You’re welcomed of course, but it’s essentially a bunch of thirty year olds in ridiculous costumes getting drunk and being vulgar,” the way Jensen frowned and wrinkled his nose in distaste was both amusing and adorable.

“I think I’ll pass.”

“I figured as much,” Jared laughed in reply.

   

The party was in full swing just after midnight and Jared laughed while he chatted with co-workers easily. People were having a good time and he’d spent the night being the good host, making sure everything ran smoothly. Truthfully Jared was about ready for this party to end and the next one to start, but he had just under two hours to wait still so he pushed it out of mind and focused on the conversation.

“You gonna’ arrest me?” A sly voice inquired from behind him and Jared grinned, turning from the group to give the kid in drag an appraising look.

“Maybe,” he teased back, taking in the slutty looking cheerleader outfit. Misha preened under the approval and smiled brightly, pressing in closer but not too far, looking more like he was trying to hear Jared over the noise than anything else.

“Promise?” Was the retort as he reached to tug at the steel handcuffs hanging off Jared’s belt. The police uniform was a bit uncomfortable, too tight in a few places, but Jared knew he looked good in it.

“Where’s Vicki?”

“Being boring,” Misha replied easily, rocking back on his heels while he rolled his eyes, jerking his head to the left. Jared spotted her in a corner, talking with a group. She was dressed like a Greek goddess, white robes and a wreath of leaves in her hair. Vicki had her business face on so Jared could guess why her boy was wandering. Misha needed attention or he was off in a flash looking for trouble.

Jared was fond of the kid, he had everything Jared liked best, mainly a petite body with stunning features. Such bright blue eyes with a wicked twinkle to them. Jared always liked them small and delicate looking, tiny in comparison to his own bulk. Cute little boys that he could sit in his lap and fuck as he pleased. Misha was young too, still newly nineteen and it turned the older man on.

 Jared had already tasted him, Vicki wasn’t exclusive with her sub and Jared knew Misha would never be content with a single sex partner. The kid matched Jared’s own kinks nicely so the three of them have been regular play partners. Which was probably why Misha was looking at him so eagerly. It was tempting, Jared was impatient himself but regardless he was the host tonight. 

“Wanna learn to mix booze?” He questioned the boy instead with a challenging grin.

An hour later and Misha was more adapt at making cocktails then Jared ever was, looked perkier doing it too. With such a deviant personality to him, it was easy to forget how much of an intellect Misha actually was. Comfortable that he and the mixing book would be fine, Jared headed out to his garage to restock the booze. One party was winding down but another was about to start.

When he sauntered into the darkness Jared didn’t bother with lights since he knew his own yard. Which was how he went unnoticed by the couple against the side of the house. The soft sounds were what alerted him first, peering into the shadows he could make out a silhouette. A male figure was leaning against the house and when his eyes adjusted a little better, Jared realized someone else was kneeling in front of the guy. Wet slurping made the corner of his mouth pull up into a grin. Shaking his head with amusement, he intended to sneak by and leave the couple to it. Until the one on their knees sat back and the light from the window lit his features.

It was Jensen.

His Jensen.

His shy, soft smiling, meek little son was currently on his knees, jerking someone off, leaning in to suck him down again. The motions were smooth and Jared knew immediately this wasn’t the first time his son has done this. Jensen eased the dick into his mouth with a pleased sound, and slid it down deep, all the way until the guy was groaning.

Jared’s first gut reaction was lust, hard hunger at seeing his pretty son doing something sexual. Jared stomped it down viciously though, trying to summon up a fatherly reaction when someone inside noticed him standing in the darkness like an idiot. Jensen and the guy were hidden against the side of the house so when the backlights came on no one else saw them. But they noticed him right away.

It was Jeff who was getting his cock sucked, a good friend, a fellow dominant. Jeff gave him a wry smirk and wink. Jared knew right then and there Jeff had no clue who Jensen was, he’d never have touched the boy otherwise.

Jensen surprised them both when he reacted badly, he spotted Jared and pretty much jumped back from Jeff, scrambling away in the dirt as he stared up at his father with wide horrified eyes. It threw Jared off, how freaked out he looked, and Jeff appeared just has confused and concerned.

“Jen,” Jared started, worried but Jeff jerked and comprehension dawned in his features.

“Fuck, sorry Jared, I didn’t realize he was your kid.”

Before Jared could get a reply out, Jensen was rushing away, red faced with his head ducked as he stumbled around Jared and into the house. Watching his son go, he frowned harder and gave Jeff a baffled look.

“What the hell was that about?”

He knew his view on sex was different then most, Jared was a dominant and enjoyed bondage and scene play. Clearly he wasn’t the norm and getting caught in a sexual act by a parent was humiliating, he had the horrid memories to prove it. But the raw panic on Jensen’s face when he saw Jared looked out of place, like something truly horrific was going on.

“Better check on him,” Jeff advised, seeming to also notice that something was beyond wrong.

Asking a few people quickly directed Jared upstairs to find his son. Knocking on the door softly he waited a beat before opening it. Jensen was inside, pacing back and forth and he looked wreaked in the worst way.

“Are you ok?” Jared asked immediately, concern overpowering the thoughts that he should be an upset father in this situation.

“M’so’ry,” the words rushed out and the kid was looking anywhere but at Jared, arms wrapped around himself tightly, he seemed tiny and scared and Jared just wanted to sooth him but Jensen hurried on.

“I’m not’a whore, not a slut or anything like that,” something in the words was twisted, like harsh labels, like his son had been accused of being them before.

“I’m not dirty,” Jensen looked up now, his red-rimmed eyes pleading desperately for Jared to believe him. It broke his heart a little and Jared nodded his head quickly in agreement.

“Of course you aren’t,” hands out in a calming gesture, he approached him slowly like a cornered animal, giving his son plenty of time to move away if he wanted. “I’d never think that Jen, Jesus. You were giving head, not killing babies,” the joke fell flat, Jensen just watched him, like he expected Jared to start screaming. Carefully he reached for him and rested his hands on slim shoulders, hunching down so his height wasn’t looming over Jensen.

“I’m not mad, not really. I suppose I should be? I mean like an upset father or something, Jesus, I’dunno. But I don’t think you’re dirty Jen. I mean come on, my house has never been so neat since you got here,” the rambling made Jared feel stupid but Jensen looked slightly less frightened, he even managed a weak smile at the lame joke. Encouraged, Jared led him to the bed, sitting them down while he watched Jensen carefully.

“What’s this about?” He finally asked after a long pause, Jared wasn’t sure how these talks were supposed to go so he just went for his usual style, blunt.

“I dunno, I’ve been trying to be good since I got here and Danny, my friend, met someone at the party so she asked if I minded not staying over at her place. So I came home and I met that guy while he was out smoking and he started flirting and then one thing led to another and he asked me to-”

“Whoa. That’s… that’s not what I meant,” Jared cut in, waving a hand for Jensen to stop. It was the most he had heard out of Jensen at once before, but still, Jared wasn’t sure how he felt about hearing that much detail, not after nearly popping wood because he caught his son sucking cock. Jensen snapped his mouth shut, obviously confused so Jared continued.

“This whole,” he gestured to the room, to where Jensen just stood. “Thing. Why did you think I’d think that of you?” Jared waited while Jensen inspected the floor, tugging nervously at his sweater’s edge.

“Mom did.”

 _Well fuck_. Jared really hoped Samantha was rotting in hell.

Something in his face must have reflected that because Jensen shook his head quickly.

“It’s not like that, mom was great. I, I miss her,” the last part fell into a whisper so broken that Jared didn’t think about it, he just wrapped a comforting arm around his son’s shoulders. “It wasn’t the gay thing, she was fine with it. It was the stupid things I’d do. Older men, dumb situations, people would talk about me, tell her how d-dirty I was. That’s what she hated.”

Jared kind of wished he wasn’t as intrigued as much as he was right then. _Son_ , he reminded himself sternly. Like someone in a happy relationship, or some other situation that made a person taboo, Jared firmly slotted his pretty son with them.

“I don’t know what you did to make people think that but your mom should have known better. You’re a great kid Jen, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.”

Excellent. That sounded like a good fatherly speech Jared thought, mentally congratulating himself. Jensen didn’t seem to share his opinion though, he seemed more put off then comforted. Blowing out a sigh the teen ran his hands over his face and closed his eyes, staring at the floor again. 

“You don’t know that,” once more Jensen looked dejected and Jared knew he was fucking it up. His first father-son talk and he was ruining it, time to approach from a different angle.

“Jen…” Jared paused, wondering if it crossed some father-son line, but decided the cheering Jensen up was more important. “Do you know what a dominant and a submissive are?” Now the kid was bright, bright red and ducking his head down low, even as he nodded weakly.

“Yeah. If you worried about judging you’ve got nothing on me.” Jensen’s expression was actually kind of comical as he realized where Jared was hedging toward.

Then they sat there awkwardly and Jared felt like an ass. A very inappropriate one.

“Uh…I’m going to go back downstairs now, clear everyone out and… yeah,” he explained hastily as he eased off the bed and got the hell out of the room.

 

“How’d it go?” Jeff asked straight away when Jared came up to him in the kitchen, Misha was on the other side of the counter making experimental drinks.

“Horrid,” he replied and swiped the vodka from the teen and took a straight shot.

“The joys of parenthood,” Jared spared Misha a dirty look and leaned back against the counter.

“Sorry about getting your kid to blow me,” Jeff added as he sipped his drink, both of them ignored the shocked sound Misha made.

“No problem, figured you had no clue it was your friend’s fifteen year old son you were getting head from,” again they ignored the scandalized and amused sounds from behind them.

“Pretty much. So I’m going to go out on a limb here and suggest we move the after party to my place?” Jeff offered and Jared nodded gratefully.

“Really?” Misha butted in, leaning over the counter and looking pleased with the idea.

“You’re far too fond of the things in my basement,” Jeff teased.

“The things in your basement are far too fond of me,” Misha replied cheekily and Jared let the banter ease some of the tension from him. So he’d messed up a talk, Jensen was bound to find out his dad was into unconventional things, it wasn’t like Jared was ashamed of it but he just really wanted his son to like him.   

Not long after Jared was letting out the last few people, watching them pack into vehicles to take the party elsewhere. His friends and dick were both disappointed to find out he was passing the play night over but Jared figured a good parent would stay home.  

The house still needed cleaning up, Misha had actually done a lot of it already, but Jared didn’t feel like it, the mess would still be there in the morning. Taking the steps slowly he contemplated going straight to bed but ended up hesitating outside Jensen’s door. One bad talk was good for the night but it wouldn’t hurt to check in. With no light under the door Jared thought his son was asleep so he quietly turned the knob and pushed the door open a little to peer in.

Stupid, _stupid_ idea.

The light from the streetlight coming in from the window and fell directly on the bed, highlighting the body spread out on the sheets perfectly. Jensen’s eyes were squeezed shut tightly; he had no clue Jared was there. That flawless little body was twisting around, a sheen of sweat making his skin glow. Jensen had a toy, something small, and he was fucking himself with it. One hand holding it steady while he rolled his hips on it. His other hand slithered on his stomach, rubbing his erection lightly then sliding along his flat belly. The gleam of light let Jared see Jensen had come smeared on his skin already.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

God could not be doing this to him, this was beyond temptation, it was down right cruelty. Or maybe it was something else, maybe this was God giving him the go head. Here’s your own flesh and blood, spread out how you like it best, have at him. Yeah. Jared liked that idea. Pushing the door open he crept closer quietly, staring down as Jensen chewed his lip and muffled whimpers. Such perfect little sounds, Jared’s sudden raging erection twitched at them.

Jensen jerked away abruptly and Jared’s gaze jumped from watching the toy sliding into his son to meet his terrified eyes. They looked exactly like earlier when Jared caught him the first time, an irrational fear gleaming.

“Do you think this makes you dirty?” He asked smoothly, tone low and calming as he closed in, dropping one knee on the bed as he gripped the headboard and loomed over him. Jensen looked like a deer in the headlights, staring up at Jared with a mix of utter dread and confusion.

“Do you?” He pressed, reaching between Jensen’s spread legs to slip the toy from his slack fingers, easing it out slowly. Jensen made a sound then, and looked away, shaking his head in negative. Jared dropped the toy on the sheets and his fingers brushed against the slicked hole lightly. Jensen flushed and went stiff but didn’t pull away. Easily Jared dragged his hand up, along his son’s balls and tracing the length of his still hard dick. The entire time he watched Jensen, the boy shifted a bit and his eyes kept looking up to Jared and then jumping away. Warm come slicked his stomach, and Jared ran his fingers through it, making patterns on the quivering skin before running over a nipple. When his fingers reached Jensen’s mouth, he stopped, tracing the full lips, rubbing Jensen’s own semen there.

The teen squirmed and avoided his gaze again but he opened his mouth and meekly licked. Animal-like tentative touches, his soft tongue cleaning the come off. When he was done Jared bent down and kissed his son. Very carefully he pressed his mouth against his in a chaste firm kiss.

“Do you think this is dirty?”

Jensen shook his head quickly, a silent no as he looked up at his father again, nervous still but a tad more confident.   

“Do you want to come into my room with me?” Jared inquired softly, pressing another closed mouth kiss on his son’s neck. “I’d like you to come into my room so I can fuck you Jen,” his breath fanned out against the fragile throat before he lightly bit him, sinking his teeth down gently against the fluttering pulse.    

“You can stay here if you want, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want,” Jared added, warm toned as he pulled back to look down at Jensen, making sure his son understood clearly. “This is up to you, I’m not going to be mad if you stay,” he reassured and gave Jensen one last soft, lingering kiss before he straightened out and left the room, resisting the urge to look back. Jared smirked when footsteps followed him immediately.

Pushing the door open he paused and let Jensen enter first. He was completely naked and his arms curled protectively around himself. Jared stepped close, bringing him in so he could hug the boy from behind. Resting his cheek in the soft hair he took a moment and held Jensen until the tension eased from the smaller frame. Pressed up like they were, the size difference was so obvious and it made Jared eager, so hungry to have this petite body under him.

His own son.

Breaking the hold Jared smiled down at him affectionately and guided Jensen to the bed. Sitting on the edge he led the boy to stand between his spread thighs and slipped his arms loosely around him. Jensen’s fingers quickly found his shirt and fiddled with it, his nervous habit.

“Have you ever been fucked before?” Jared asked and felt a surge of lust when Jensen shook his head negative. “Have you ever fucked someone?” Another negative.

“So,” Jared carefully eased Jensen closer, pulling him to sit in Jared’s lap, straddling him. “You’ve just used your sweet mouth?” Red faced, Jensen nodded, his eyes kept slowly finding Jared’s and then skittering away unsurely.

“You’re so perfect, so damn gorgeous,” while he spoke he ran his hands along Jensen’s back, dropping low to cup his pert ass and squeeze as he pressed his son down against his own cock.

“Do you feel how excited you make me? Are you gonna be a good boy and let your dad take your virginity?” The words were low in his throat, Jared could feel himself pulsing, just the idea of it, the taboo edge to what he was doing. Jensen seemed to agree with him because he whimpered lowly and his hips rolled. Despite his clear nerves his son was just as eager.

Chuckling approvingly, Jared stood up, lifting the light weight of the teen easily. Jensen was startled by the sudden motion but was playfully dumped on the bed before he could really react. Looking down at him Jared offered a grin that he knew was far from comforting but Jensen laid back for him, silently giving his consent as he spread his legs a touch.  

“If I do or say something you can’t handle, tell me,” Jared instructed, staring straight into his son’s eyes until Jensen flushed and nodded.

Jared groped for the handle of the bottom drawer of his bedside nightstand, taking out lube and a medium dildo. Discarding his shirt and leather belt, he watched Jensen stare at him with an adorable flush, eyes devouring skin as Jared exposed it. Taking a knee, he tugged Jensen down the bed so his ass was at the edge. Leading one skinny leg over his shoulder he pushed the other wide.

“Put you hands over your head,” Jensen didn’t hesitate and Jared pressed a quick kiss on the inside of his thigh in reward. “Try to keep them there for me,” he added before turning his attention to the virgin hole and dripping dick in front of him. Spreading him out wide Jared examined the pink little entrance, smeared with lube already.

“Has anyone ever seen you like this before?” Now that he knew his kid was a virgin he couldn’t help but obsess on it. Jared wanted to know everything, who touched him and what they saw, how much did other hands feel.

“Not like this.”

 

Jensen was focused on him, watching attentively and Jared held his gaze for a second before he leaned down to run his tongue along the tight hole. The sound his son made was delightful; he was squirming on the bed at once, and pressed himself back against Jared’s tongue. Rimming him, he gripped the boy’s waist and held him still while he tongued his son’s entrance.

Jensen reached down abruptly, taking hold of his erection briefly before Jared grabbed his wrist. Pulling back he turned his head and bit down on Jensen’s thigh, not enough to break the skin but hard enough to make him startle. But instead of his cock wilting like he expected his son shuddered once and Jared watched sticky come spurt from the untouched erection. Surprised but pleased, he filed away that information for later.

“Put your hands back up,” once Jensen had complied Jared turned his attention back to stretching him open, pressing his finger along the rim and rubbing back and forth teasingly before pushing in. Jensen took his finger and it felt wet, hot, and fucking perfect. Virgin tight he thought.

Moving up, Jared paused to lick along Jensen’s softening dick and experimentally he nipped lightly. His boy mewled and thrust up at nothing helplessly, looking for friction while he was fingered slowly. Licking the still warm come on his stomach, Jared gathered some up and arched up to kiss Jensen. Eagerly he opened up for him and sucked at his own come.

“You said you’d done things that made people talk,” Jared asked when he pulled back, adding a second finger just as he spoke. Jensen whimpered, body arching into the touch while his face turned away and shame colored it.

“Jen, tell me,” the tone was firm and he kept fingering his son, waiting as Jensen chewed his lip. “Baby there’s nothing you can say that’s gonna make me think you’re dirty. Such a good boy like you couldn’t be,” turning his attention to the pale throat exposed Jared dipped his head so he could close his mouth along warm skin and suck hungrily, scrapping his teeth to force hitched sounds from his boy.

“I let them do stuff…” The teen gasped a bit, feeling the third finger push in. It must have burned a little because his noises turned pained. Sitting back, Jared reached to grab the lube and squeeze some out on his fingers until he could slide them easily again. Curling his fingers he sought his son’s prostate and watched Jensen jerk when he found it.

“What kind of stuff?” The question was casually asked like it was the weather at breakfast and not sex acts while he fingered Jensen open. Jared could tell by his son’s previous demeanor that this was obviously delicate ground for him.

“Let them tie me up,” his breath stuttered again and Jared watched him twist around on the bed when he spread his fingers out, loosening up the ring of muscle.

“T-tie me up, let them put me in skirts and… and take turns fucking my mouth, hard and messy, making me choke,” his back arched high, one arm dropping and Jared snatched his hand before he could reach for his dick. The teen was getting hard already and Jared let out a surprised huff, to be fifteen again he thought.

“Did you like being tied up?” Jensen nodded and sobbed in loss when his father’s fingers pulled out of him. Jared pushed him up on the bed more, crawling onto it with him as he tugged and guided Jensen to lie on his back against the pillows. Bending to kiss him soundly Jared reached under the pillow and against the headboard for the leather cuffs there.

Jensen watched without protest as his father strapped his wrists above his head, pulling the cord taunt so they were firmly secured.

“Did you know these men very well?” Again his tone was soothingly calm and Jensen took comfort in it before shaking his head in negative. Carefully he tested the bindings, pulled lightly to see if they gave at all. The thick leather felt heavy on his wrists and the headboard was huge and solid looking. He felt like he was certainly trapped there but under his father he felt no real fear.

“Did you like that they were strangers?” Jared settled on his knees between his boy’s legs and eased them further apart before he took the dildo from the nightstand, lubing it up. Both of them heard the sharp inhale Jensen made, watching his father with the toy. Jared smiled warmly, made sure to be reassuring as he ran his hand along a shivering thigh.

“Jen?” He prompted and Jensen struggled to recall the question.

“No. Not really. But I was nervous, didn’t want anyone I knew to find out,” the lube and plastic toy were cold and Jensen jerked away when he felt the first brush along his ass.

“What’s wrong with that? I like that you’re a talented little cock sucker, that you’ll let me tie you up and hold you down while I fuck you, I can go hard too, can’t I?” Jensen nodded his head desperately, planting his feet against the bed for leverage as the head of the toy eased its way into him slowly.

“I’ll show you, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” While he talked, Jared pressed the toy onward, gently but surely pushing it into his son until the end was only visible. Jensen was tense all over but he had made no attempt to avoid taking it.

“Just relax on it, tensing up only makes it hurt.” Rubbing his thigh soothingly, Jared sat back and moved up amid Jensen’s spread thighs. Keeping a hand between them to hold the toy in, he leaned down to mouth his son’s neck again, the pale column just begging to be marked up.

“Why haven’t you let anyone else fuck you yet?” The kid was having a hard time concentrating now, and Jared slipped the toy back an inch before thrusting back in, pressing it up until Jensen tried to get away finally, tugging at the restraints. Chuckling Jared asked the question again and like he was in the mornings Jensen let the answer fumble out without censor.

“Wanted it to’be good, wanted some’on I really liked, to do’it.”

“Did you want your dad’s cock?” Jensen made soft sounds in his throat, closing his eyes tightly and pushing back against the toy now.

“Did you wait for me? Keep your little hole untouched until I could come and use it first?” The way he was rolling his hips and making eager noises told Jared his son was close. Jensen’s legs tried to wrap around Jared’s waist, urging him closer as he humped back at the toy in him.

“Can you come for me? Without even touching yourself, just the toy and the knowledge I’m gonna fuck you?” Holding his waist in one hand Jared tilted his son’s body up higher so he could twist the dildo around inside him. “Talk to me Jen, wanna hear you ask for it.”

“I…please,” Jensen trailed off, shoved back desperately, almost there.

Jared pinned his waist to the bed, using both hands so the toy came out half way. Jensen made a broken sound, his body clenching at the fake cock as it came free from him. Jared kept him down, easily overpowering his son while Jensen made frustrated sounds.

“Wanted you to talk baby, if you want to come you’ve got to earn it.”

“Yes, please, let me, just put it back, please, please,” he babbled helplessly, letting words run out of his mouth mindlessly, begging with sobs. The toy had felt so good inside him, made him feel full and he told his father that hurriedly.

“Tell me something if you want to come.” Jared’s voice sounded like steel against Jensen’s broken whimpers and the boy spread his thighs wider, trying to slide down when he felt the tip of the toy at his hole again. The ropes on the headboard were pulled taunt and his arms ached as he pulled against his restraints furiously.

“Tell me something you really liked, even if you thought it was dirty, especially if you did.”

He didn’t want to talk anymore, he just wanted to come again, and Jared could see his son struggling to obey him. Teasingly, he pressed the toy into him, just forcing the end in before letting it slide back out.

“I…I don’t know...lots of things …feeling used,” his reward was the sweet stretch as the toy edged in again and Jensen struggled to think of something more to say. “A man- he…he put a collar on me once, and made me crawl around like a dog, I liked it.”

Jared watched his son, writhing on his bed with his arms restrained tightly. His legs around Jared’s sides tried to urge him closer even when he probably didn’t know what it meant to do so. So innocent and so damn erotic in a blend that got Jared throbbing hard. Jared couldn’t get over the fact that his own son had the potential to be a submissive. He kept going, made Jensen spill every little secret he had, every sexual act he loved best. Over and over he took him to the edge and then forced him back down. Jensen quickly became a mess of desperate lust, his tiny sweat soaked body marked with dark love bites.

His wide eyes stared unwaveringly at Jared now, begging without shame as he pleaded for the release Jared kept refusing him.    

“I just want, please let me come…please daddy,” Jared’s been keeping his control; he was well versed in playing with orgasm denial. But when Jensen let the word ‘daddy’ out he knew right away it was time to fuck his son. Jensen was young and tiny but he had fingered and fucked him open, loose and then some, Jared was confident his son could take his cock without any serious pain.

“Do you wanna fuck your daddy now?” He coaxed, leaning down to press hot kisses along the boy’s neck, dark love bites already peppered along his throat. Jensen nodded dumbly, beyond willing at this point, he needed it and his father could see it.

Jared kept his wrists cuffed together but undid the cord holding them to the headboard. Jensen fumbled with his hands restrained but sat up, following where his father wanted him as he managed to seat himself in his lap. Lifting his arms he dropped them behind Jared’s neck, the cuffs holding his arms there. Nervously he ducked his head and then meekly looked up for approval. Jared gave pause to give him a slow opened mouth kiss, letting him know he was pleased with the action.

“You going to be a good boy for me? Sit on my lap and ride my cock?” Sitting with Jensen straddling him and his arms enclosed over his shoulders, Jared slid his own arms around to hold the smaller body. The position was intimate and Jared watched his son as he gave him a weak little smile, one of his genuine ones, and nodded his head positively.

The length of his erection pressed again Jensen’s thigh as he settled on his lap and the boy sucked in a sharp breath. Jared chuckled darkly, undoing his pants with one hand and keeping the other on his son’s waist. While he pulled himself out Jensen’s cock brushed his forearm and the boy shoved for friction at once. Jared dug his fingers into his hip and gave him a stern look.

“Don’t you dare, not yet,” all he got back was a broken sob, Jensen hid his face against his father’s chest but his hips stopped thrusting. Jared lifted the boy on his lap up, pulling Jensen closer to him so he could line himself up. The tight hole felt tiny against the blunt head of his cock and he rubbed up against the opening.

“Push yourself down,” Jared held his son but didn’t lead him, making the boy take a weak breath and very gingerly press himself down. The moment of resistance was delicious and he savored that sensation. He felt his son force himself to relax and the little hole gave way, letting him in. Inch by inch Jensen sank down on him. With a hitched breath he paused for a moment holding completely still.

“Jen?” the boy shook his head and Jared waited patiently, wondering if his son was too young to take him after all. “Trying not...not to come,” Jensen whimpered finally, eyes closed tightly as he tried to concentrate and adjusted his legs before he kept going. Jared muttered soft encouragements to him, utterly thrilled that Jensen was trying to please him, even this close to his climax.

It couldn’t have taken that long but the moment felt drawn out from the first give until his son was finally seated in his lap.  Jensen was stretched out wide, forced open to accommodate his cock and Jared couldn’t get over the fact his own teenage son is straddling his lap.

“So good Jen, you’re such a good boy for your daddy,” soothingly he ran his fingers through Jensen’s soft hair, along his neck and down his back in lazy motions. He let him sit still and get used to the burn of being filled. “Feel so warm and perfect for me.”

Jensen answered with a low sound, tilting his face up bashfully to his father. It caught Jared off guard, the sudden rush of endearment. He reached down to cup his face, his thumb brushing the corner of his lush mouth. Tilting his chin higher he bent down and pressed an open mouthed kiss on him. Jared moved experimentally, feeling his cock slide back a bit and then easing in again. Jensen had taken almost all of his length but Jared couldn’t resist pressing up, grinding into his son until Jensen whimpered and tried to arch away.

Jared pulled back, lifting Jensen up as he felt the tight ring of muscle moving along his dick. The soft pull made Jensen hiss out in pain and Jared felt a depraved satisfaction. Seesawing in and out of his son, Jared paused to add more lube when it was needed and patiently worked him open.

“Know it’s gotta hurt but you’ll take it like a good boy?” He asked with a rough chuckle, giving a little thrust that made Jensen’s breath hitch. He tried to jerk away at first by then with a shaky breath sank back down as Jared whispered ‘good boy’.  

“Gonna fuck you now,” Jared breathed, mouth again on Jensen’s neck, clearly he was developing a fascination with his pretty son’s throat. Dragging his teeth along the delicate skin he guided Jensen, showing him how to rock back and forth on his father’s lap. The teenager picked it up quickly and he let Jensen move at his own pace while he focused on the sweet pleasure of his boy’s ass.

There was no doubt he was the first one to do this, his son was so fucking tight. With shallow motions Jensen gradually relaxed, the lube made it smoother as well. With patience Jared soon had him riding his cock easily, shoving himself down while Jared just watched him. Jensen had his eyes closed and head tipped back, lost in his first fuck. With his bound hands still behind Jared’s neck he clung to his father and started to increase the pace as beads of sweat formed along his smooth skin.

Spreading his knees for better purchase, Jared cupped his son’s ass and sat up, lifting Jensen clear off the bed. Holding him up, Jared took control of the motions and Jensen obediently wrapped his legs around his father’s waist and let Jared pound into him. Little whimpers and chocked gasps filled the room and Jared increased his momentum, shoving with more roughness and letting his fingers curl and bite into yielding flesh.

“Open your eyes baby, look at your daddy,” Jared coaxed while he fucked deep into him. Somehow Jensen managed to look shy when he met Jared’s gaze and his father couldn’t help but give him a vicious slam in response. Jared loved them young, adored meek little smiles and tiny bodies to break in. Jensen was the ultimate, timid and lustful in a perfect balance, his own child.

“Talk to me,” this time Jensen did so without hesitation, letting every filthy thing he could think of slip free. Babbling helplessly he fell into begging right away and Jared encouraged him, praising every plea and gasped ‘daddy’.

The boy’s thighs were tensing up and he could feel his son’s cock sliding against his stomach with each thrust. Jensen was close to his climax and he knew it was going to over take him hard after being denied for so long.

“You gonna come for me?”

Jensen was nodding fervently and trying to clutch closer with his restrained hands, pressing his upper body as tightly as he could to his father.

“Come without being touched, just my cock inside you is enough, right?” Jared felt the back of his thighs burning from holding the position but he ignored it, wanting to see Jensen come undone first. 

Jared managed to tilt his hip so he was hitting his son’s prostrate with each lunge. The broken cries he received in turn were loud and desperate, Jensen’s legs tightening around him. Jensen’s sobs kept getting higher and louder and Jared met his wild gaze, staring straight at him with dark eyes as he hammered up into his son’s body as roughly as he could.

“Come.” It was more timing on his part then Jensen’s obedience but he would train his son to climax on command. Jared knew that for his Jensen it felt like his father’s control was what gave him his release finally. Jared fucked him through it, feeling the sticky spurts on his stomach as Jensen made broken little whimpers. The tension of his body gave abruptly and he went limp against Jared.

Slowing his motions, Jared leaned them forward and laid Jensen back on the bed, feeling his thighs praise as the pressure was let up. Leaning down he kissed Jensen again, lazily sucking soft happy sounds from his son while he rolled his hips with a gentler motion. Jensen wiggled around on the bed, slowly lifted himself to meet Jared each time. Breaking their wet kiss Jared rested his brow again Jensen’s and slowly slid deep, spreading his son’s thighs wide so he could get press in completely. Taking his son’s bound arms from around his neck he pushed them up over Jensen’s head again and held them there firmly with one hand.

“Come inside me,” the teen breathed, face flushed scarlet as he spoke, even while he rocked his hips.

“You want that? Want your daddy to spill inside you?” Jared teased, feeling distinctly playful as he chuckled and nipped at Jensen’s shoulder. A soft moan answered him and he sat up and angled himself again so Jensen swallowed a cry each time he sank home. Pulling back a touch he deliberately dragged himself over his son’s prostrate again and again until Jensen had that broken look about him again.

“This is mine, I’m the first one to fuck my little boy,” shoving himself with more force he built a shallow quick rhythm and then broke it, using long hard thrusts punctuated with each word. “Such. A. Good. Boy.” Leaning down Jared kissed him harshly, biting at Jensen’s lower lip and tasting the copper tang of blood.

“Do you wanna feel it Jen? Want me to come deep inside your little hole? Because it’s mine, isn’t it?” There was a hard edge creeping into his tone, Jared could feel the heat starting to coil and he knew it wasn’t long before he came.

Jensen nodded his head, soft eyes peering up as Jared looked down at him.

“Just you,” was his breathless agreement, his legs meekly sliding along Jared sides again. Looming over his small son Jared liked how tiny he looked under him. Letting some of his weight fall more heavily he pinned Jensen to the bed effortlessly and shoved a bit harder. Building up a forceful pace he made Jensen writhe on the sweat soaked bedding and arch him back high.

“Please,” Jensen rambled, letting his mouth run again. “Just fuck me daddy, fill me up. Just you, just for you. No one else, promise, daddy.” With a strangled sound Jensen repeated ‘daddy’ in a hurried desperate tone and Jared didn’t bother to try and hold his climax off. Pressing his full weight down on Jensen he fucked him into the mattress viciously. The pulsing in his dick spread along his body, making his muscles tense as he slammed forward without rhythm or care. Giving a low snarl he fell to his elbows over his son and rammed deep a few last times, feeling the high of his climax roar through him. Jensen made delicious sounds under him, leg tightly wrapped around Jared’s middle as he eagerly accepted his father’s spend.

After a few dragged out moments Jared sucked a long intake of breath and felt his frozen muscles release. He pulled from his son slowly before rolling them so they lay side by side without any weight on the boy. They were both covered in sweat and still panting for air.

Jared cupped Jensen’s face and tilted his chin to press a light kiss on his swollen lips. There was a smear of blood along his bottom lip and he licked it lightly. Jared lazily brought Jensen’s hands down and undid the cuffs, pressing soft kisses to the red marks under the leather.

Jensen just silently observed him with an openly adoring gaze. Jared felt a sudden profound rush of protectiveness then. Jensen was still a kid and it wouldn’t take much for him to get hurt badly. Tucking the boy in the crook of his arm he nuzzled his hair and swore to himself up and down that nothing was going to ever harm his son.

They remained there quietly, slowly catching their breath again and feeling the sweat on their skin cool. Jensen eventually shifted on the bed and paused before announcing that the bed was soaked and felt disgusting. Laughing, Jared rolled out of bed and caught his son’s leg, playfully tugging him up as well. Taking him to the bathroom they cleaned up under a quick shower. They spent most of the time making out and Jared couldn’t resist fingering his come out of his son. Once they managed to finish up Jared led his son back to his bedroom. Putting the used toy and lube on the nightstand Jared yanked the many pillows off the bed until there were only two left. Pulling the soaked duvet down and off the bed completely he stripped the second blanket and third. The forth was dry so he lifted it up and scooted Jensen in first before following.

“You get cold easily?” Jensen inquired eyeing the damp blankets on the floor as Jared settled him against him again. The teenager curled up easily, resting his head on his father’s broad chest.

“I usually keep it layered, don’t have to wait for the blankets to dry that way,” Jared replied lazily, idly running his fingers up and down his son’s arm. They talked nonchalantly, mostly about little things, how Jared had first started into bdsm and when he knew he was a dom. After Jensen had moaned out his deepest secrets Jared knew he needed to give something back. While they spoke he gave Jensen a good long rubdown, focusing on his arms. There were red marks around his wrists but the skin was unbroken. Jensen admitted soreness here and there but nothing worrying. Just as Jared was contemplating making him eat something, Jensen dozed off. Deciding it could wait until morning he curled up with his son and fell asleep to Jensen’s soft breathing.   

 

Jared slouched deep into the living room chair, head thrown back as he stared at the ceiling. Jensen’s room was directly above him and sitting there in the silence he could swear he heard his son shuffling around up there. Right now the urge to go for a long hard run was overwhelming, normally he would but given the situation he knew he needed to stay put, be close to his son.

When Jared woke up he stayed in bed, lazily reading for a while so he could keep Jensen’s petite body pressed up against him. It was almost noon before Jared realized Jensen wasn’t actually sleeping. When he tried to gently rouse the boy Jensen made soft mummers and seemed to sleep on. In two months of waking his son for school every weekday Jared had never seen him react with anything but with groggy dirty looks. Softly he told his son he was just going to shower and left the warmth of the bed. When he came back the bed was empty and Jensen’s bedroom door was closed.

It didn’t take a genius to see he’d crossed a line last night. Not a small little wire thin one but a huge freaking canyon.

Jared had slept with his son, his fifteen year old son. While he knew the drinking he had done before hand played a factor, Jared knew he wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t have resisted.

But then the sex had been spectacular and he didn’t regret that for a second, in all honesty the morals of it were worthless to him and he was eager to bend Jensen over again. But Jensen was a teenage boy who met his father for the first time two months ago and lost his mother four months prior. As much as he wanted to keep Jensen in his bed the complications and strain it would put on his son outweighed any lustful notions.

With Jensen in mind Jared knew he’d taken a huge step, and retracting it suddenly could just set his son back even further. At thirteen he had been sneaking around, meeting men and letting them use him. Jensen had limited the use and picked partners who were respectable of his boundaries so far but a single slip up and he could end up dead in some ditch.

Jared really didn’t like the idea of someone else touching Jensen unsupervised either.

Last night his son had fixated on Jared being the only one allowed to penetrate him. He’d had numerous meetings with men but never allowed them that. It was clear what had had given his father was important to him, if Jared tried to enforce a platonic relationship it might backfire horridly. With his irrational fear of being seen as dirty it would be all to easy for his son to think Jared was denying them a sexual relationship because he was disappointed, disgusted even.

The idea of continuing the relationship was defiantly wanted; he liked the idea of training Jensen into a stunning submissive. Jared had introduced a few subs and even a Dom to the wonders of sexual control, but he had never kept a sub as his own before. With Jensen there would be no other way, Jared knew he couldn’t teach his son and then give him away. He’d never felt so possessive over any of his previous partners before, he knew without a doubt Jensen would be his for good.

If they did that then the matter of their biological relationship needed to be disclaimed in favor of a partnership more accepted in society.

Huffing out a long sigh Jared stared at the ceiling and wished the answers would just fall into his lap unquestioningly. But he knew his options, every plan revolved around Jensen’s reaction to last night. Until he knew that, everything was just a tentative option.

 

Knocking gently, Jared paused for a bit before opening the door. Staying at the threshold he took care to keep the door mostly closed and just examined his son. Jensen was in his bed under the blankets, facing the wall and curled up tightly.

“Can I come in?”

After a long pause he watched his son nod his head. Closing the door as Jensen had when he first sought refuge in his bedroom Jared carefully made his way over to the bed.

“Mind if I lay down with you?” Another nod, quicker then before answered. Leaving the book he brought on the floor he slipped onto the bed, lifting the blanket and sliding under.

“How are you feeling?” The question was answered with silence and soft sniffle signaling that Jensen either was already or had started to cry. Jared debated for a moment before reaching to slide his arm around him, spooning his son. Jensen went without protest and Jared laid beside him, rubbing his shoulder soothingly and murmuring soft sounds. After a long while of comforting Jensen went slack slowly, releasing his rigidity and twisting in Jared’s loose hold to turn and hide his face against his father’s shirt.

“Not that good then?” He teased softly, pressing his chin against the top of Jensen’s head.

“I’m fucked up.”

“Why would you think that?” Pulling back, Jared rubbed the tear track on his son’s cheek with his thumb before tilting his chin, silently asking Jensen to look up at him. The boy shook his hand off and kept his gaze on Jared shirt but he didn’t tuck himself back down to hide.

“I..we…I mean, who does that?” Jensen chewed his lip, tears still spilling.

“Well I do.”

“You know what I mean,” the teasing was completely worth the pout and second that Jensen actually looked up at him.   

“You know, I know a few people who prefer animals as sex partners.” Jared offered, keeping his tone neutral while Jensen gaze widened. “I’ve also met a lady who wears adult diapers and pretends to be a baby,” Jensen made a strangled noise and Jared was beyond happy to his son looking up at him, even incredulous.     

“Then there’s the dark stuff, hard torture, mutilation, rape, getting off on it all,” Jensen’s face flashed horrified and Jared gave him a grim look to show he shared that opinion. Leaning down he rested his forehead against his son’s brow.

“What happened last night, you consented?” There was no hesitation when Jensen nodded and some little fear in the back of Jared’s mind gleefully died.

“We did something that yeah, lots of people would disagree with, but we both consented to it, and to me that’s what matters,” he knew a lot of people who would disagree with that opinion but he let Jensen take it in, could see him thinking as he plunked his head against Jared’s chest.    

“If you regret what happened last night it won’t happen again, I’m not going to force you into something you don’t want. We can just be an awkward fumbling father and his exasperated teen son again.” There was an uncertainty in Jensen’s face that inspired bitter disappointment but Jared shoved it aside immediately.

“You don’t have to answer that right away, when you’re ready, just say so.” Jensen gave him a grateful look and Jared’s own discontent washed away under the sincere relief there.

“But right now I want you to understand you did nothing wrong. Legally speaking I’m the one at fault and honestly neither of us did anything really wrong?” Jared couldn’t help but say it as a question and Jensen agreed with a little bob of his head.

“Good. I don’t want you beating yourself up about this.”

Jared slumped into the pillow and dropped his arm to pick up the book he brought with him. Jensen’s soft voice made him pause though.

“Do you…” The teenager trailed off, staring to the side until Jared reached to tug his chin up again meaningfully.

“Did you want…did you want it to happen again?” Jared bit off a groan as he huffed out a sigh, watching Jensen glance up at him nervously.

“I don’t want you to try and please me if I say yes, this is about you Jen.” He tried and got a small frown and look for it.

“That’s a stupid answer,” Jensen replied shortly and Jared gave a bark of surprised laughter. Every time he had his son pegged as a timid lamb the boy flashed his canines.

“I mean, sex isn’t about just me. It’s a, a joint ...effort.” The rose tint to his face was endearing and Jared let him fumble with his words a little longer before curling his arm loosely over the teenager’s shoulders.

“Jensen,” he waited for his son to look up at him before he continued. “I’d like nothing more then to repeat last night, and then some. While You’re factoring that in don’t even question that I’d eagerly repeat it all over again.” Before he finished his son dropped his head to hide his red face against Jared shirt and he chuckled.

“But more than lusting after you, I love you, and I’ll respect your choices. But if you do decide not to, I’d have to insist you let me know when you’re going off to… well I just want to know you’re safe, more so with the kind of things we’re  up to.” Jared tried to make a point of saying ‘we’ and keep his opinion out of his tone, but he knew some of his discomfort bled through.  

“You’d prefer I don’t if not with you?” Jensen asked straight away and Jared shook his head negatively.

“That’s just jealously, you’re far too gorgeous for me to want to share, but it’s your body and your choice.” He elaborated while Jensen blushed bright again. “Except drinking, don’t over do that.” Jared added in afterthought, remembering he was supposed to be a father.  “Or drugs, no hard drugs, or any at all if you can help it. Any abusive substances really.” Worst parental talk ever, but Jensen was clearly amused so Jared counted it as a win. 

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d like to feed you now, it’s almost mid afternoon and you’re running on empty.” Jensen nodded and together they slipped from the bed and padded downstairs to whip up an early dinner. Jared completely forgot about the book he left in Jensen’s room until later in the evening when Jensen brought it to him red faced. Considering his son for a moment Jared asked him if he’d like to read it and felt a twist hope in his chest when Jensen soundlessly nodded. He explained easily which chapter he had wanted to show him, and they ended up discussing subdrop for the evening. When Jensen headed off to bed with the book after the lengthy less-then-positive conversation Jared decided it was a good thing, if nothing else he wanted his son fully educated.  

 

“Morning…ish.” Jared greeted the next morning. Jensen just gave him a look so dirty he had to grin widely. Harley and Sadie puttered around the kitchen, sniffing for breakfast scraps that Jensen was developing a habit of providing. Since Jared wasn’t exactly the best at not giving in to their begging he kept his mouth shut and watched his son quietly for a moment.

“If you up for it,” he began, pausing to make sure Jensen was listening and not napping upright, “I’d like to go get you a phone.”

Jensen seemed to frown, his head tilted as he clearly tried to figure something out. “Are you trying to keep tabs on me?” Jared didn’t even have to force the snort he gave as he chuckled.

“I’ve already put you on my cell phone plan last week.  You just need to pick out the phone. I don’t know if you had one before but I want you to have one now. If you ever get into trouble or there’s an emergency I want you to have a phone handy.” He’d planned on getting Jensen a phone for a while now and he was telling his son the truth, even if it was also a way to keep tabs on him too. The teenager must have been half asleep because he accepted it easily and after a shower they were off. When they left the house Jared noticed his son wrapping a scarf high on his neck, hiding the love bites Jared had left. There was a dark hunger pulsing through him, the urge to make Jensen leave the scarf behind so everyone could see the marks. They’d never know it was Jared’s doing… but he stamped the thoughts down hard, god, when did it get so hard to behave?

Jared didn’t mind buying Jensen something a bit more expensive, with gimmicks and add-ons that most spoiled teenagers demanded. But the phone didn’t make Jensen smile that much and Jared sensed he was going through a negative lull. When they passed a trendy jewelry shop Jared poked the ridiculous teen junk and asked Jensen if he felt sparkles were appropriate wear for a guy. Ever so slowly he teased and prodded Jensen from his funk and when his son’s gaze kept falling on a thick chain necklace Jared didn’t hesitate to buy it for him. The kid was more pleased to take the thirty something chain then the four hundred dollar phone. Jared didn’t miss the significance of it or what it suggested when Jensen always had the chain on afterwards.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next two weeks were a slow drag for Jared, he was utter crap at being patient. While he wanted over and over to ask Jensen he reeled himself in and forced himself to wait. After the first week Jared began to think he might have read too much into the necklace. Maybe the silence Jensen was giving him was his answer. If the teen never approached Jared about sex between them, he’d never have to say no. It was shitty on Jared’s side since he’d just have to guess but then he was the one jumping a fifteen year old.

Huffing out a long sigh he just watched his son browse his book collection. After the first book on bdsm, the teen had nervously inquired if Jared had anything else. Rows of books lined his office and behind the wooden cabinets, sexual themed ones sat. Given the ridiculously fast pace that Jensen read at Jared suspected he was nearly half way through the collection.   

“T-this Friday,” Jensen’s voice rolled in from the study, nervous and pinched.

“…Danny wants to come over this weekend, Friday.” He finished, still eyeing books while Jared leaned against the kitchen counter one room over, the dogs begging at his feet. Resolutely he watched his animals and not his the curve of his son’s ass bent over while he pulled books.

“Bring her over then.” Taking a bite of his apple he raised a brow at the drooling mutts, neither of them even liked apples. “You can have friends over,” he tagged on, wondering if Jensen didn’t already realize that, the kid was giving him two days warning which was good by Jared. 

“She wants me to watch some movies with her, have a night of pizza and probably forbidden lukewarm beer.”

“Sounds like a wild time,” Jared agreed, eyeing the dogs until Jensen came into the room, two books under his arm.

“Is this Friday ok?” Something was off, Jensen was dragging it out in a weird way. Suddenly Jared speculated if this was his son trying to give him his answer.

“Fridays perfect, I’ll go have dinner with some friends and spend the evening being old.” The teenager shifted uncomfortably and Jared tried to figure out what his son wasn’t saying.

“You don’t have to leave you know, it’s your house.”

“I don’t mind, it’s your home too Jensen.”

For a long moment he just stood there in front of Jared, head ducked. Straightening up Jared realized this really was his son trying to work up the nerve to say something. But with a rough exhale Jensen backed off and slipped from the room quickly, leaving his father to try and figure out his behavior.  

 

“And that sums up why I’m fucked.” He surmised as he sank back in his chair and eyed Vicki. The woman nodded her head, agreeing with his statement as she stirred her tea.

“That’s a hell of a situation you got there for certain.”

“It keeps coming back to what he needs though, and Jensen’s in need of a parent before a lover.” Jared grumbled, eyeing his friend for any show of emotion, but Vickie was a stone wall.

“That’s one thought, but then you’ve never been his father. Maybe a lover, an equal, is better suited to what’s best for him? You can’t really forget a night of sex with your father.” It was a valid point, one he’d gone over more then once already.

“I just don’t want to fuck him up and it feels like being his father alone is the right thing to avoid that.” In the end it always came down to that thought, mixed signals from Jensen suggested the boy didn’t know what path to take so Jared needed to decide it for them. 

“Sounds like you’ve already decided.” Vickie mused and Jared shrugged dropping his arm out to reach and tip Misha’s chin up. Gagged and blindfolded, he knelt between the chairs with his cuffed hands curled into tight fists on his lap. A cock ring was snuggly preventing him from coming while a vibrator up inside him was keeping him stimulated.

“We can’t all have pretty little subs.” He replied watching the way the younger man trembled as he walked his fingers along his exposed neck.  It felt good to be in control again, after nearly a month of uncertainty with Jensen.

“Feel free.” Vickie offered and Jared gratefully accepted. Curling his hand around the frail neck he pulled Misha over to him, making him struggle to move still bound. Rolling his shoulders he felt the tension ease from them as he undid the gag and opened his pants.

It was sad that he spent an evening with one of his previous favorites and mainly thought about his son. How Jensen would have reacted, if he could have taken the lashing Misha did, if he would have done so as eagerly. The next months were going to be a pain, training himself to let go of Jensen in a sexual mindset would not only be hard but bitter. He didn’t want to give it up, even in his head, but if he was going to take full pleasure in others again he needed to let go. Letting himself into his house he heard the loud volume of the tv and peeked around the corner, Jensen and a pretty girl were watching some teen flick. Making a quick greeting he introduced himself to Danniel, giving the blushing girl a flirty wink before excusing himself from the room.

Sparkling non human-munching vampires? What happened to creatures of the night, mysterious seductions with dark intents? Give him a good Ann Rice novel or classic Dracula any day, those were _proper_ vampire stories. Musing about the younger generation and being old and bitter in general, Jared heated up a few slices of pizza. Sex usually worked up a good appetite.

“Dinner not filling?” Jensen asked, trailing into the kitchen while the tv still blared.

“Vickie’s kinda stingy on her portions.” He replied easily, forcing a smile as he kept his son’s gaze and refused to drop it lower.

“You went over to someone’s place?” There was a frown marring Jensen soft features and Jared shrugged, refusing to feel bad about it. Harley pretty much sat on his foot, eyeing the microwave and Jared gave the dog a stern look, trying not to watch Jensen from his peripheral vision. Trying to ignore the way Jensen features twisted as he put something together in his head. The teenager drifted closer, until he stood on the other side of Harley, nearly brushing his shoulder with his father’s.

“Tonight you…did you,” The hesitance in his tone was a good give and the blush on his face was a clear one. The way his fingers reached to play with his necklace made Jared want to wince, he doubted if Jensen realized he did that as his nervous habit now.       

“Jen,” Jared cut him off, watching his son lift his chin to meet his gaze. The look they shared communicated far more than words would have and Jared was loathed to keep going but pressed on anyway. “You should go watch your movie.” The microwave beeped before Jensen could reply, though the hurt was clear in his features. Wordlessly Jensen turned and high tailed it back to the living room.

Jared felt like the worst kind of person but he needed to stick to his guns. Jensen was a confused kid, too young for what Jared had done and for anything more. It wasn’t going to be easy to do damage control but Jared had to clean up his own mess and try to help his son get though it.

 

While he felt like he was doing the right thing, Jared still felt like an asshole and buried his face in the nearest pillow, spilled over his bed while he hid from the teens and their horrid movies. Sadie huffed at him, spreading out so her furry body lined up against his side. Reaching down he patted her head and peered down at her.

“At least you’ll always love me?” he questioned her and got a lick for his trouble. Knowing how trade offs with dogs went, Jared obligingly gave up his pizza crust to the dog. Harley made a betrayed huff from the floor, peering over the edge of the bed to watch the treachery.   

“Eh, shut it, you already got your share.” Jared told the dog and rolled onto his bed, wondering if he should read for a bit or try to sleep. Both thoughts went out the window when he turned and found Jensen at his door, watching him and the dogs with a small, amused smile.

“…We both know I talk to them all the time so I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of here,” he finally announced, trying to get himself smoothed out again. Listening now he realized that the tv was no longer blaring.

“Where is your guest?”

“Danny took a taxi home.” Jensen explained, a little flush and tug of his sleeve showing his nervous state.

“I could have driven her.” Jared replied, sitting up and sliding to the edge of the bed. Being in his bedroom, where he had fucked Jensen senseless was not doing anything for his self-restraint, he needed to herd them out of there.

“Did you have sex?” That question stopped Jared dead and he fell back on his bed with a little bounce, blinking over at his son.

“Tonight, you said you went over to Vicki’s. Last time… you said she was one of the people that’s involved in... her and M-meesha?” Jensen’s gaze was trained on his feet, his hand wringing one another. Jared frowned a bit trying to recall when he had spoken of them and he blinked when he realized it was the night they had sex. Jensen remembered Vicki and Misha from a mention in a conversation nearly a month ago.   

“I…yeah. I did.” Jared answered after a pause, seeing no reason to lie. He regretted the clear hurt it brought to Jensen’s face though.

“So you…changed your mind. About waiting, about me?” Jensen looked small in the doorway, eyes blurred and Harley abandoned his bedside post to pad over to the teenager worriedly.

“Jen,” Running his fingers through his hair, Jared wished he’d had more time to think this conversation out before it happened. “You’re too young for this. I see that now.”  

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.” Jared left the bed and approached his son, hating the tears threatening to fall. “You’re so young, and this, it’s not something you’re ready for, you couldn’t decide and that’s a pretty clear sign. So I decided for us, and what’s best for you takes precedent over anything just fueled by lust.” Taking hold of his thin shoulders, Jared ducked down low, so that he could see Jensen’s face, but the boy avoided his gaze.

“I’m not a kid.”

“You really are. A bright, stunning kid, but still too young-“

“Mom used to drink.”

Jared’s mouth hung open before he shut it with an audible click and stared at Jensen watery gaze.

“I know people look at me and all they see is a teenager who should be obsessed with music and fitting in but it’s never mattered. Paying bills and food came first lots of times. Mom tried, she really did and most of the time she did alright on her own, we got by fine. But sometimes she just got sad and went out all night and slept all day.” Jensen pulled at his sleeves, looking at the door jam instead of his father. Jared just slumped the last little bit so he was kneeling in front of him, looking up at Jensen without any clue on what he was supposed to say.

“I started working really young, there was a food store under our place and the owner was nice so he’d pay me to move stuff around for him. I think he did it out of pity then necessity at first but I did good, I managed. When I was eleven he’d let me forge his signature and accept all his stock, I knew how to check it and everything.” When Jensen risked a glance at Jared, the man felt the immediate need to say something to his son.    

“I don’t know what…Jesus Jen you shouldn’t have ever had to deal with that.” Jared meant it, meant it with everything he had and he felt his heart breaking for his son. It was like a bad cliché sob story, but it was real, his own child had lived this shit.

“It’s not that bad. She wasn’t passed out on the floor or anything, never did it in front of me. Just sometimes we needed more money then we had. So I worked when I could, spent time ducking out of classes and she’d write me sick notes. Mom was ashamed of it, she hated it way more then me but that’s how it was.” Jensen wiped his face with his sleeve when a single tear made it’s way down. Jared made a worried sound, and leaned a touch forward so his brow rested on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen dropped his arm down, around Jared’s shoulder and his fingers tangled in the material of his father’s shirt.

“I’m not trying to win pity or some stupid shit. I just…when you say I’m not old enough, I really am. I get that you want to be a good dad and all that but I’ve… I don’t mean, it’s not your fault or anything but I’ve never had a dad before and I don’t really need one more than I need… I don’t know. Just. I know how to look after myself already, you don’t have to do that.” When Jensen’s voice broke and a hiccup spilt forward he flushed bright red and stopped talking. It was more then Jared had ever heard his son say before and he had no clue in hell how to respond to something like that.

“I’m not going to lie here, that’s wrong, really wrong Jen. You should have never been working when you were eleven.” Licking his lip Jared looked up at his son and tried to gauge his words based of Jensen’s features.

“I shouldn’t have ever had sex with my own father either.” Jensen replied easily, giving a shrug as Jared had the grace to blush a bit. “Life isn’t all neat like that. But it doesn’t suck completely either. I liked working, I learned a lot about how useful I could be.” Bending down, Jensen pushed his face against Jared’s neck, slipping down to sit in his father’s lap. Jared just gathered him up and held him close. “And even though I shouldn’t, I still wanna have kinky sex with my dad again.” That wrung a dry laugh from Jared and Jensen clung tighter to him. Before he could come up with a reply, Harley was nosing in, sniffing and licking as he tried to dispense comfort. Sadie was poking Jared’s side as well, looking to be reassured that everything was ok. Jensen let Harley worm his way between them, giving him room and petting him as the dog bounced in delight.

“I tried to tell you on Wednesday.” Jensen admitted, his focus on Harley.

“Tell me what?” Jared asked, reaching to pet Sadie before she started whining but keeping one arm curled on Jensen’s hip.

“That I wanted to, I knew right away, after you talked with me in my room.” He confessed with a blush, glancing at Jared from the corner of his eye. “I just didn’t know how to say it. I kinda suck at talking about things.”

“I’ll try to remember that.” Jared shot back with a wry tone as Jensen smiled weakly and Jared grinned. Harley, realizing that he was losing the attention reacted as expected and jumped full on Jensen and Jared, knocking them over and working Sadie up as she barked and danced around anxiously. It fell into a wrestling match with the slobbering dog and ended up with Jared throwing the dogs outside to work off their energy. Jensen stood beside him at the back door, resting his head against the glass, watching Harley and Sadie race around the yard wildly.

“Jen?” The teenager turned up to Jared and tried not to squirm under his father’s full attention.  

“Are you sure?” Jensen flushed but nodded his head once, nervously stepping closer to his father.

“Even if I have to disclaim you as my son? So that when you’re old enough we won’t have to hide?” Another little nod and Jared knew he should ask a million more questions, but he left them for later in exchange for leaning down and kissing his son. Jensen’s fingers clutched the hem of his shirt and he leaned up, pressing back eagerly. Leaning back, Jared didn’t hesitate to pull Jensen up, clear off the floor without breaking the kiss. Jensen made a little noise and adjusted himself, wrapping one leg around Jared’s thigh and hoisting himself high enough to so he could wrap both legs around Jared’s hips.

Small, warm fingers rested along his jaw on either side, holding his face in place while Jensen kissed him, his pert tongue pressing along Jared’s mouth until he opened up. The exploration was timid in some ways, it was clear Jensen was a little nervous but he pressed on. Tasting and mimicking Jared as his father took over the kiss, showing Jensen what to do as he nipped and sucked. Dropping his hand from his son’s waist, he cupped his ass and squeezed it meaningfully, yanking Jensen closer to him as he felt himself getting hard. Tipping his head back Jensen broke the kiss with a soft sound, and rested his forehead against Jared’s. He stared at him with a soft silly smile that Jared returned with his own broad grin.

Too caught up in one another, they both startled when Harley jumped at the door with a loud bang, peering up at them through the glass. Letting go of his son, Jared gave the dog a dirty look but let them in obediently.

He got his just revenge by locking the dogs out of the bedroom. Jared leaned against the closed door and peered at Jensen who sat perched on the edge of the oversized bed, fidgeting nervously with his necklace, but looking far from afraid.

“Jen are you-“

“If you ask me if I’m sure one more time…” Jensen grumbled, giving Jared a clearly annoyed look that made his father grin and shrug sheepishly.

“It just that if this happens I’m not sure I’m gonna be able to let you go.” Jared replied, slinking closer towards him. “I hated giving you time, being patient when all I wanted was to see you in my bed again.” Jared loomed over Jensen and the teen laid back while Jared crawled over him, held himself up with his hands.

“So I want you to be absolutely sure.”

“I am.” Jensen answered, eyes locked on Jared’s for once. “I want this, I want what the books talk about, the idea of giving up control…” Jensen broke their gaze with a beautiful flush coloring his face. “I want that and I don’t know if I could let anyone else. You took me in without expecting anything and you’re so stupidly worried about me.” He shifted a bit nervously, looking up to see if the light teasing went over all right and Jared gave him an amused grin to encourage his boy from his shell.

“I trust you.” It was the statement that every dominant wanted to hear, the admission that giving up control to them was something their submissive could do. Jared dropped his head down and kissed Jensen soundly, pressing his mouth against the smaller one and claiming his son. Curling his arm around Jensen’s trim waist he rolled them so the teen was straddling him.

“I wanna see you in action,” he told the teen sitting on him, the curve of his ass pressed up against Jared’s erection. “Show me what you know.” Jared said, a touch of order in his voice that made his son flush. Pushing himself further onto the bed, he guided Jensen down until his head was at level with Jared’s jeans. Jensen had admitted to giving men blowjobs and his father wanted a taste of his skills.

Far too many times in the last few weeks Jared had thought out this scenario.

The boy nuzzled his crotch, pressing his cheek against Jared’s hard on while his fingers skirted the edge of his jeans. The kid was a tease Jared thought fondly, watching Jensen careful pop the button of his jeans open. With a delicious blush on his face, the teenager took the fly of his father’s zipper in his mouth and pulled it down smoothly. The strain on his cock disappeared and it felt good, just as good as watching Jensen work. Soft fingers pushed his shirt up out of the way before digging into his briefs to pull him out.

Jared’s rock hard by then, the tip wet with precome that Jensen leaned down to flick with his tongue. Fucking flick. The pink little thing slipping passed his lips to tease him even more before giving a long lick, his bottom lip catching the few dribbles his tongue didn’t and Jared could see a tiny smear of spit connecting the tip of his cock and his son’s lip. It was straight out of a porno movie and his dick pulsed eagerly.

“Good boy,” he murmured, eyes lidded as Jensen glanced up at him, somehow still blushing even while he worked Jared like a pro. Turning his gaze back to the dick in his hand, Jensen pressed a light kiss, too light, on the head and then brushed the length along his cheek, the baby soft skin made Jared throb and holy fuck, he hadn’t even sucked him yet.

Jensen paused and licked his own palm, leaving a thick layer of spit over it before he wrapped his wet hand around his father’s cock, fingers easily moving in a single smooth stroke.

“Messy?” Jensen’s voice came quietly and Jared could only blink back at him.

“Do you…” The flush deepened even as Jensen was rubbing the side of his face along his father’s dick. “Do you like it messy or clean?”

“What do you like?” Jared shot back but his son shook his head, looking up at him with a gaze that pleaded for an answer.

“Messy, gagging if you can, as far down as you can go. I want you to struggle to take every inch.” Jensen’s gaze dropped and Jared could see the embarrassment in the teen but his son gave a soft nod and then titled his head, slipping the tip into his plush lips. The hand stroking him tightened a bit as Jensen sucked the end of his cock, his tongue flicking and swirling.

Taking hold of Jared’s erection at the base, Jensen flattened his fingers in the tangle of hair there and Jared watched as he son sank down. The way he held himself, the stiffness warned Jared not to shove up. Instead he just stared, watched inch after inch pass those lips. Jensen slowed paused a little passed halfway and then somehow he sank down further. Letting out a long groan Jared felt his son’s nose brush the skin of his pelvis as Jensen took him. All of him. For a tiny little teenager it seemed impossible but there he was, lips sealed around the base of Jared’s dick while he sucked away.

“Fuck, baby.” Jared tried to form words but holy hell, he knew he was a big guy and he’d had more then a few partners who couldn’t deep throat him, and he expected Jensen to be the same.

When it seemed there was no way for Jensen to do better, the teenager tensed and a soft gag sounded. He anticipated his son to pull back and off but Jensen stayed there. Kept his father’s cock down his throat and worked through the gagging, spit dribbling down his lips as he worked to relax his throat until it eased. Moving his fingers out of the way, Jensen braced himself on Jared’s hips and pulled up a bit, not even halfway before sinking back down.

Eyes closed and clearly concentrating, the boy bobbed his head and blew Jared, still deep throating him. Jensen kept it up until he gagged again harder and after a few tries to suppress it he finally pulled back further, but not off. Easily he sealed his lips and started sucking harder, wrapping a hand around what wasn’t in his mouth and pumping Jared. With his son pulled back Jared let his hips roll, shoving up in small thrusts as he rode the wet slickness of Jensen’s glorious mouth.

When Jensen finally let the dick slip free from his mouth, thick gobs of spit and precome hung from his lips and Jensen didn’t wipe it away. Eyes half closed, he leaned in close and pressed a wet kiss on the length of Jared’s cock, nipping and sucking at the underside, seeming to worship it while he worked his father over.        

Jared reached down, buried his fingers in his son’s hair and cupping the base of his neck, not directing him but just touching. Jensen kept licking his way down and paused to pull Jared’s jeans down more so he could run his tongue along the curve of Jared’s balls and yeah, his son went to work on them as well. It was amazing, wet mouth and feather light nips of his teeth. Jesus, Jared was blown away with how good Jensen could suck.

Tightening the grip on his hair, Jared tugged once and Jensen instantly followed, moving back up to wrap his lips around the heavy cock again. This time he didn’t let his son sink down, just curling his fingers tight in his hair and Jensen got it loud and clear, sucking down a bit before going still. Jared moved with soft thrusts at first, eyes attentive to Jensen’s feature for any discomfort. But Jensen just kept his eyes closed, mouth sucking hard with his cheeks hollowed. There was a gleam of spit and pre-come on his chin, dribbling down as Jared fucked his son’s mouth. Building up as Jensen let his father’s hands lead, following every push and pull of his tight grip. Jared moved steadily, not quite vicious in his shoves but getting there. Slowly he pulled Jensen down further and further as more of his cock went into the teenager’s willing mouth. Jared could feel his cock pulsing hard now and every inch that disappeared into the tight suction brought him closer to a release.

Jensen was almost deep throating him again before he started to gag, lips opening up as he struggled to control it. Jared kept going hard, watching with a rush of power.

“Squeeze my thigh hard if you need to stop.” He managed to grit out and was thankful when his son didn’t. Jensen gagged, spit running along his cock while he pumped roughly, almost there.

“Fuck. Gonna come baby. Gonna spill down your perfect little throat.”

Dropping his head on the bed, Jared swore heavily, hips jabbing up while the familiar rush rose. Jared had fucked Misha good tonight and hadn’t come nearly as hard as he was about to in his son’s mouth.

Digging his fingers, knowing the grip had to hurt, Jared shoved up with force, the last thrust yanking Jensen down all the way and grinding him as Jared started coming. Thick bursts of semen down his child’s throat. Jensen managed it for a moment before his fingers dug into Jared’s leg and his father eased up immediately, letting go of Jensen’s hair so his son could pull back. Jensen came off, mouth hanging open in time to catch the last shot, along his tongue and lip, down his chin.

Panting for air, the corners of Jensen eyes were wet with unshed tears and he heaved in deep breaths and closed his mouth, his tongue swiping his lips to catch the gob of come hanging there while saliva and seed painted his chin.

After a few moments to calm himself, Jared took Jensen under the arms and pulled him up, leading his son to straddle his thighs again and sit on top of him.    

“That…that was good right?” Jensen asked, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jared said before he could stop it, a worried look suddenly shadowing his son’s face as looked down nervously.

“Seriously?” When Jared asked Jensen looked away, suddenly unsure.

“Jensen. Look at me.” He waited until he obeyed to continue. “I’ve been getting blown since I was fourteen, and trust me when I tell you I’ve had more then my share of them.” The soft adorable blush on the teenager’s face was there again and Jared reached to slide his hands up on his son’s thighs, squeezing them reassuringly.

“I can tell you with out a doubt baby. Best fucking blow of my life.” Jensen smiled then, a stunning thing that was genuine and mixed with hints of pride.

“I’m still reeling here. I expected good, but didn’t expect mind blowing good.” The boy tried to stop the grin but it kept taking over his face, a full out thing that Jared loved on his shy son.

“Why don’t you get these off?” He asked, fingers going to the front of Jensen’s jeans, the bulge there obvious. Together they got them off and his shirt too, leaving Jensen bare while Jared remained fully clothed. He rolled them again so his boy was under him.

“How do I want to do this now?” Jared mused, sitting back to examine the skin on display, his fingers ghosting along. “You know what,” he chuckled, sliding back until he was out of Jensen’s reach, kneeling between his son’s spread thighs. “You do it.”

“Do..do what?” Jensen asked but his eyes said he already knew.

“Touch yourself.”

Jared tilted his head, mapping every inch of skin lit by the bedside lamp, a soft glow that made everything intimate.

“Come on baby, why don’t you show me?” Jared watched Jensen fidget on the bed, fingers tugging at the chain around his neck in a nervous give.

“What should I do?”

“What indeed.” Licking his lip Jared eyed his son for a moment.

“Lick your hand baby boy, like you did for me, get it all wet and wrap those pretty fingers around your own cock.” The little whimper that Jensen gave made Jared grin, dark and hungry. He curled his hand around one ankle, fingers going all the way around as he held Jensen loosely, letting him have some contact to sooth him. After a pause between them, the teenager timidly obeyed, licking his palm once and dropping it.

“Come on baby, better then that. Think of how good you suck cock, put some effort into showing off for me.” Jensen didn’t reply but lifted his hand and licked again, leaving more saliva.

“Slip a finger in, get a few all wet.” Jared direct, locked on Jensen while he listened, slipping his middle and ring finger into his mouth and sucking. The teenager’s eyes drifted closed and Jared let him, wanted Jensen to get into it.

“There’s a good boy, my good boy.” A soft squeeze on his ankle was Jensen’s reward and he squirmed a bit, dropping his hand and curling his fingers around himself. The boy was swollen and red, pressed against his stomach, tip glistening.

“Slower.” Jared muttered watching his son’s hand, fingers tight as they pumped, the tip beading with precome.   

“Rub your thumb along the head, smear that come around baby.” Eyes still closed, Jensen complied with a soft sound, flicking his thumb smoothly.

“Yeah, baby boy. God your good with your hands, baby. Fucking talented mouth and hands, I bet once you learn more about fucking your going to be stunning at that too.” Jared cooed, praising the boy as he writhed on the bed, his hand moving with a bit more fervor. Sliding back, Jared dropped a foot to the floor and Jensen paused opening his eyes to watch his father.

“Keep going.” Jared commanded and Jensen did so, his hand resumed moving but he kept his eyes opened as they tracked Jared. Going to the nightstand, he got a few toys and a specific lube, dropping it all into a little play box to hide them from Jensen.

“Close your eyes again, I want you to keep them closed.” Once Jensen followed the order Jared got back on the bed with his supplies.

“Try to keep them closed no matter what.” He told his son, watching Jensen stroke himself as the teenager nodded breathlessly. Popping the cap to the KY, Jared tipped it, squeezing it out and watching Jensen gasp, jerking as the first splatter hit his stomach. Jared kept his attention on his son’s face but the teen kept his eyes squeezed shut tightly. Smirking, Jared let more fall, dripping along Jensen’s working hand and along his thigh.

“Use your other hand and smear it around.”

Jensen’s tongue flicked out, running along his lip as he nervously obeyed, fingers carefully touching what was on his stomach and running through it.

“All around, make a mess for me.”

Jared meant to be watching his face but the delicate work of his fingers caught his attention. He watched Jensen skirt though the mess, pulling it this way and that with only the tips of his fingers. With a swish of his wrist his smeared the lube and the slid down, avoiding his own cock as he went for the mess on his thigh.

“I think you know what I want you to do with that.” Jared teased, watching as his son’s hand trail, smearing the gel more liberally along his fingers and palm as he pressed his fingers lower.

“Spread your thighs more,” the breathlessness of his own tone was a little surprising but Jared couldn’t be bothered right then, watching the show with rapt attention. Jensen made a soft sound; his hand still slowly stoked his length while his other smeared the lube all over and traced along his hole. A single digit eased closer, rubbed ever so lightly and wrung a weak moan from the teenager before he pushed it in, going to his knuckle and pulling back to add another. A little hiss coming from him while he worked himself open.

Jared glanced up by chance, wanting to see Jensen’s face while he made that delicious sound and his eyes locked with his son’s.

“I thought I told you to kept them closed,” he growled, voice heavy and warning. Jensen snapped his eyes shut, dropping his head as he cried out a bit, arching off the bet as he worked three fingers steadily.

“M’sorry, daddy.” Jensen replied meekly, chewing his lower lip while the hand pumping his cock started to speed up.

“I’ll have to punish my boy won’t I?” Jared questioned, tone smooth as he watched Jensen squirming on the bed, fingering himself furiously while his hand moved with a desperate edge. The boy arched his back, whimpering and Jared reached out, rubbing a single finger over the tip of his son’s cock. Immediately his finger was painted with creamy spurts as Jensen sobbed and rode out his climax, pumping into his father’s waiting hand.

When Jensen went lax, panting for air, Jared gave him a moment before he lifted his hand up to Jensen’s face. Opening his eyes the boy went beet red, the blush spreading over his chest. But after a brief hesitation his lips parted and he let his father feed him his own come. Jared slid his fingers in, rubbing them on his tongue.

“Suck like a good little boy,” he told him and Jensen did so, cleaning his hand and licking at his palm until everything was gone.

“Now we need to punish you don’t we?” Jensen made a weak sound but didn’t reply, just chewed his lip. Taking the blindfold from the box, Jared leaned over the petite body and eased the cloth on, securely blinding Jensen. Chuckling, Jared ran his fingers along his son’s face, his thumbs tracing his lush mouth, and then down his chin and chest. Jensen was half hard still, thanks to teenage stamina. Jared fished out the cock ring and slipped it on his child, making sure it was on good and snug while Jensen fidgeted.

Jensen had removed his fingers at some point and Jared dropped his hand lower to rub the tight entrance way teasingly. A weak moan echoed in the room and Jensen tried to press back, looking for more pressure as he whimpered.

“I think my hole is ready for me. What do you think baby boy?”

“Y-yeah, it’s ready,” the teenager hurried to agree, hips rolling as Jared pressed three fingers in, examining the slippery friction.

“Uh! I …something…it’s warm.” Jensen whispered, fingers running along his stomach and his father grinned darkly.

“The lube I gave you is warming baby.” Eyeing Jensen’s wandering hands Jared contemplated them for a moment before sliding off the bed.

“Stay right where you are.” While he crossed the room Jared stripped, easing out of his clothing before he pulled open the top shelf of his chest of drawers. Deciding on leather, he took what he needed and made his way back to Jensen, watching the boy shift uncomfortably, rubbing at his skin that was probably tingling now.  

“I’m gonna slip a collar on you, and wrist cuffs too.” After Jensen nodded his head Jared did so, making everything snug and putting Jensen’s wrists together on his chest. With a metal chain he looped it through the rings on the cuffs and bound Jensen’s wrists to his collar. They checked to make sure it was secure and Jared pushed his bare thigh against Jensen’s forcing his son to part his legs wide.

“How long should you be punished? Lets just go until I’m satisfied your sorry.” Tilting his head Jared drank his son in, blindfolded and bound. Such an innocent petite body, capable of delicious things and all his. He’d never felt so possessive before but now as he basked in it, he liked it, liked knowing this boy, his own son, was his. 

“How loud do you think you’ll cry for me?” Sliding down, Jared nuzzled his son’s thigh and pressed a bite there before smoothing it with a kiss. “Baby boy?”

“..Yes daddy?” The soft whisper was perfect, meek and obedient and Jared felt the Dom in him coming out.

“If you need it to stop say so.”

“Alright.”

Once Jensen said it, agreed, Jared ducked his head and sucked his boy’s cock into his mouth, holding his hips tightly as Jensen cried out at the unexpected contact.

Jared drew the play out, teasing with bites and kisses as he sucked every inch. He blew softly on the skin where the lubrication still shone, knowing the boy was sensitive under its warming tickle. Spreading his thighs wide, he rimmed him, fingered, and tongued his hole and took pleasure in the way Jensen sobbed. The cock ring sat snug, trapping his dick as it flushed red and the tip oozed precome, Jared spent a long while sucking along the length to see how much precome he could coax out. Jensen responded best to biting and rougher touches so Jared gave them to him liberally. Without rush he touched and teased his son, bringing Jensen to the edge and pushing him over, the cock ring keeping him from release until the teenager tried to get away, trying to squirm from Jared when the intensity was too much to bare. But Jared was the stronger and he took perverse pleasure in holding Jensen down, forcing him to take it until the boy was sobbing, crying, and literally screaming out.

“I’m sorry daddy, so sorry, please, please…I’m sorry daddy,” he babbled out, apologizing mindlessly while his hips shoved at the barest of friction his father gave him, rubbing his fingers along the swollen, weeping slit of his son’s erection.

It was tempting to go on, to drag it out some more but Jared decided it was enough. Jensen hadn’t asked for it to stop but Jared didn’t want to push him to that edge so early into his training.

“Have you learned your lesson?” The boy nodded frantically, hurriedly swearing that he did and it would never happen again.

“What did you do wrong?” Throughout the teasing Jared had asked him that question, over and over so his sub understood why he was being punished.

“Cause I didn’t listen.” Jared pressed a kiss on his boy’s thigh, admiring all the dark bite marks peppering his skin. 

“Good boy, you learn well.” Sitting back, Jared eyed the wreaked teenager, deep hitched breaths that made his stomach rise and fall dramatically, the cuffs holding his hands to his chest like an obscene mockery of prayer. Jensen was trembling, his cock bobbing each time his body shook.

“Roll over baby, I want you to get on your hands and knees like a dog would, since your wearing a dog collar.” While he spoke Jared looked for any tells from the teen, trying to see if Jensen felt being associated with a dog was something similar to being called dirty. The boy showed nothing, just scrambled to get off his back and into the position.

“I…my hands…” Jensen tugged at them and Jared watched before deciding he liked the cuffs. He undid the chain to the collar though, keeping his wrist bond together as he helped his boy get on his knees and elbows. Jensen bowed his head low, resting it on the bedding as he presented his backside to Jared.    

“I’m going to enjoy using you, taking my hole again, I bet you’ve been missing it something awful.” While he spoke Jared ran his hands over his boy, claiming him with touches as he slid up behind him, his own cock hard and ready. After such a long session of build up Jared knew he wasn’t going to go very long. He took his time, fingers skimming the dips of his son’s spine and he paused, feeling the boy tremble under him.

This was his son.

It wasn’t the usual play, not someone trained to call him daddy and answer to boy. This was his blood, his own child.

Taboo, forbidden flesh.

And Jared was going to fuck him, going to train him to be his sub, keep him for as long as Jensen let him.

“Daddy…” Jensen’s voice pleaded, his hips swaying and it pulled Jared from his wonder.

“Alright baby.” He soothed, running his hands down to cup and kneed his son’s ass, spreading his cheeks wide to get a look at the pink hole, well prepared.

Dropping a kiss on Jensen’s smooth shoulder Jared lined himself up, not bothering to drag it out anymore. He nudged the blunt head against the tiny opening and with a firm hold on his son’s waist he pushed in, pulled Jensen back on him. It was perfect. Tight and clenching around him while the teenager pushed back, not even fighting the burn as he hilted his father. Balls deep in his boy, Jared savored the feeling, pressing against him, pushing as deep as he possibly could into him.

Without waiting he pulled back and thrust in hard, the slap of skin sounding as he used Jensen’s hips for leverage and just started fucking him without delay. Jensen just took it, letting his father ride him rough and fast as he clutched the bedding in his restrained hands.

Jensen moaned out, broken sobs and cries that were loud and unrestraint while he tried to push back. Jared rocked himself, feeling the perfect friction, the slide of his cock as it disappeared into that pink hole, taking his pleasure from his son.

Jared had the presence of mind to snake a hand under Jensen, fumbling along the cock ring for the tiny switch until he found and flicked it.  

“ _Oh god_ , oh god…” Jensen cried, his too sensitive body throbbing as the cock ring vibrated. The pulse was over powering and if he could, the teenager would be coming.

But he couldn’t it wasn’t enough. The pleasure was bordering painful now, every tingle from the toy running along his skin like a live wire. Jared fucked him furiously, slammed Jensen back into every lunge and the boy sobbed, feeling his body forced wide for his father. Every time he hit that spot inside him, Jensen cried out, fingers clenched painfully tight and toes curled while sounds tore from his open mouth.

Jared reached out, taking Jensen’s bowed head by the hair and forcing him up onto his hands.

“You feel me baby? You feel your daddy inside you?” He growled, hips snapping forward as Jensen whimpered, still blindfolded. Because he couldn’t see, the teenager was more aware of every touch, of the girth of his father’s cock inside him. 

“Ready for me to fill you up? Want me to use my hole, leave it dripping?” Jared’s voice was like steel, hard and controlling as his hand left Jensen’s hair and curled around to grip Jensen’s throat, just under the collar. He held on to him tightly but not enough to restrict his breathing and something in Jensen just gave way. The pressure of his father’s hand on his neck, the unspoken power it signified, all while Jared viciously fucked into him, used him.

“Please, please oh god, I can’t….I….please daddy.” Jensen begged, felt the corner of his closed eyes getting wet with tears.

“Ask me to come.”

“Please, let me come, please, daddy, let me come, I love you so much, daddy.” He couldn’t stop; he told his father he loved him over and over. Later on when he thought back on it, Jensen would be a little scared at how much he had meant it then, so utterly exposed and desperate for his father in every way.

Unable to restrain himself he just babbled on as Jared finally dropped his hand to Jensen’s aching cock. Without even losing his furious rhythm, Jared undid the latch and the ring opened, coming undone and falling to the bed. Jensen arched his back hard, his body completely tense as he panted a weak ‘thank you’.

When his father slammed that spot, Jensen sobbed gratefully, crying out as everything rushed to reach that beautiful high, that perfect spot. It had never been so good, not even last time they did this and Jensen couldn’t think or react. He just rode it out, everything throbbing so flawlessly and Jared took him through it, held him up when he went limp and slumped back.

“My boy, mine.” Jared hissed, teeth finding a spot under the collar and biting down. Jensen was a complete mess, a perfect break and Jared got off on it hard. He could feel the tell tale throb and he shoved himself in and in, grinding himself into his son’s pliant body. Jared clenched his teeth viciously into soft skin and managed two more thrusts before he came undone. Snarling and holding Jensen to him tightly, he felt the bright pulse of his orgasm hit him.

His body went absolutely still for one heartbeat and then a second, until the pleasure dropped down and he slowly relaxed, sinking onto the bed with Jensen, pulling him in so he was spooning him. There was nothing but the hard pants of their breaths, sweat slick skin pressed along one other as each hard breath wracked Jensen’s small body.

Jared felt beyond tired, his body ready to crash until morning but he shook it off. Sitting up, he undid Jensen’s wrists one at a time, kissing each hand and eyeing the marks already there. They would be dark bruises by morning. The collar came off after and Jared grabbed the cock ring from the bed, turning the toy off and putting everything away.

Leaning over Jensen, he carefully eased the blindfold off, noting the tell tale wet spots where his son cried. Jensen’s eyes were still closed and Jared cupped his face, pressing a soft kiss against his unresponsive mouth. Tilting his head, he pressed another, kissing Jensen chastely over and over until the teenage gave a sudden trembling sob and snaked his arms around Jared’s neck kissing him desperately as he clung close to his father. Jared turned them, pulled Jensen against him snugly as he rained kisses on his face.

“You did amazing baby, so good. I’m so proud of you.” He soothed, caressing Jensen’s hair and whispering praises over and over to the boy curled up to him, clearly going through a hard subdrop.

“My boy, such an amazing boy. I’ve never been so pleased, god Jensen your so perfect.” Wide eyes looked up to him, locked on his own and shone wildly, looking scared but hopeful.

“I…I did good?” Jensen breathed and Jared laughed, grinning brightly as he nuzzled in close.

“Beyond good, you went far beyond my expectations. My boy. My prefect little son.” Pulling him close as they could get, Jared pressed a kiss on Jensen’s brow and rubbed his arm, caressing and snuggling the boy.

“I’ve never felt so possessive before,” he admitted, smiling down at the teen and beaming when Jensen timidly returned it. “I swear baby, I’ve trained subs and played with plenty, and really enjoyed it, fucking loved it. But I’ve never wanted to take them home, keep them for my own like I do you.” Jensen flushed, even after all that, he still blushed but his eyes shone happily.

“Are you alright baby? Was it too much for you?” Jared questioned, rolling them so he was above Jensen, sliding down to press kisses on his chest. Smothering the boy in affection and reassurances while that unsure look still hovered in his eyes.

“It was kinda scary, how...intense it was.” He admitted, watching Jared closely but his father only looked happy, truly content with Jensen.

“I liked it though, I really did. It’s still a little…shaking.”

“I bet it was. You did amazingly well. Did you feel like you wanted to ask me to stop?”

“I don’t think so. Near the end when I…when I came it was really strong but I didn’t want it to stop.” Jensen answered honestly, recalling all the books that impressed the importance of being truthful. Jared nodded, clearly taking the conversation seriously.

“I’m glad, I don’t want you to ever try and not ask me to stop because you want to please me. We’re a long way from getting to that level and I’ll tell you when I want that. For now we’re just going to figure everything out together.” The calm explanation and easy way Jared spoke, like he was perfectly certain undid the tension in Jensen, he felt safe under his father’s experience.

“Now despite dinner and pizza after, I find my self starving. Shall we go do away with the leftovers?” Jared asked and Jensen realized he really was hungry too.

Jared picked up his t-shirt and put in on his son, surrounding Jensen something of his father’s. Yanking on his jeans, Jared didn’t bother with a new shirt since it was late. The dogs were passed out on Jensen’s bed but they clambered down stairs once they realized the humans were in the kitchen. Jensen sat on the tile floor, petting Sadie as she nosed in close. He still felt kind of surreal but it was fading now, the familiarity of the kitchen and the dogs easing him down.

“Did you mind when I asked you do get on your hands and knees like a dog?” Jared asked while the pizza heated up, he handed Jensen a glass of orange juice and the teenager sipped at it, shaking his head in negative. The microwave beeped and Jared fetched the food, settling on the floor across from Jensen and pulling he boy’s thin legs over his thighs.

“What about when I held your throat? You seemed to react to that?” With a blush, Jensen took a bite of his pizza and chewed it carefully.

“I liked it. A lot.” He finally admitted, glancing up at his father for any sign of judgment but Jared simply nodded. “It’s something we’ll explore later on then.” He commented but was otherwise unmoved. Jensen relaxed, glad it didn’t seem to upset him.

While they ate Jared asked questions, coaxed answers and Jensen did his best to respond openly and ask his own inquires. After the food was gone they had a bath, Jared easily fitting Jensen against him in his massive tub. By the time they were getting out Jensen was nearly asleep on his feet. He followed his father obediently to the bed and slipped under the cool sheets, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he woke up, sometime in the afternoon, Jensen was alone in the bed. He could hear Jared downstairs and he took some time, laying in the warm sheets and staring at nothing for a long while. The dreamlike feeling was gone now and Jensen was left with himself. Last night had been much more intense then anything, he had gone into a sub mindset he supposed, thinking on the books and their explanations. Somehow because it was written it seemed more…all right. Other people did this and while not everyone agreed with it, nor did they do it with their father, they did do it. It wasn’t completely illegal, save his age and the incest factor. But if Jensen did this when he was eighteen with someone not related to him then it wasn’t wrong by law, once Jensen was old enough and Jared no longer claimed him as his son, then it would be ok to do it. So if it would be then, it was already in some ways.      

Jensen stared at the empty pillow beside him, indented, for a while before he got up. Jared’s shirt was wrinkled and the back had a smear of lubricant on the hem but it felt good to wear something of his fathers and so Jensen just went to his room and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms before heading downstairs.

“Good afternoon.” His father greeted and Jensen gave him a dirty look, the man was far too cheery. Sliding onto the high stool at the island, he peeked under the overturned plate. A full breakfast, pancakes, eggs and bacon peered back at him.

“Eat up. I had to fight two mutts to save that for you.” Jared teased, smiling as the boy muttered something unintelligible and starting eating. Jared poured him some juice and let him eat in peace, puttering around the house for a bit, trying to give Jensen a bit of space while still being close by. Jared hoped that the nervous edge he was feeling went unnoticed but Jensen caught it almost immediately. Every time he looked at Jared his eyes where calculating as he shook of his ‘just woke up’ haze. 

“What’s wrong?” Jensen abruptly questioned when Jared was on a pass through the kitchen and Jared stopped in midstride turning to frown at him.

“What?”

“Something’s wrong, you’re acting weird and you keep looking at me funny.” The teenager wore a worried expression, his eyes wide and uncertain. Jensen was clearly a delicate sub and would be for a long time.

“Nothing’s wrong baby, I just have something for you.” Jared replied, going over and curling the petite body against him, reassuring Jensen. “I just wanted to wait until you had a good meal in you.”

“I do now.” Jensen pressed, looking at Jared carefully, his worry fading but still lingering. Jared pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth, remaining until Jensen relaxed completely in his arms. Letting him go, he padded into the living room and came back with a box. It was roughly shaped like a book and had no markings but looked expensive.

“I bought this years ago.” Jared admitted, leaning on the island close enough for his leg to press against his son’s thigh. The more his father touched him like that and smiled like nothing was wrong, the more Jensen was assured by the confidence.  

Pushing his empty plate away, Jensen sat the box in front of him and opened it up carefully. Inside was two metal hoops, the first one was wider and thicker, almost an inch broad. The second one was a quarter of the size and much finer, smaller over all and it wasn’t ramrod straight, it looked like a necklace almost.

 _Collars_ , Jensen realized suddenly as he stared.

Inside the two collars was a simply metal ring, the engraving looked elegant and complicated. Jared wordlessly took the ring and pressed the inside knowingly, the metal bits slid obediently until a little nub stuck out, uneven and jagged. Jared handed it to his son and Jensen blinked at it and then the collars. His mind undid the puzzle and he picked up the thick collar and twisted it around until he found the tiny hole. The nub on the ring slid in easily and when Jensen twisted it the collar clicked open.    

“The bigger one is a trainer collar. The smaller one is a master’s collar. The training one is worn only during scenes and the masters is worn all the time.” Jared explained quietly, watching Jensen while he carefully put the collar down and picked up the smaller chain, undoing it the same way with the ring. 

“A trainers collar isn’t permanent. It’s just a pledge for while you’re learning. The permanent one, it won’t come for years and its not absolute either, if you ever wanted me to remove it I would.” Going on, Jared wondered if he should have waited but then dismissed the thought. The training collar needed to be established as soon as they started. They’d had sex twice without it and Jared realized now that this was the collar he wanted to put on Jensen.

“It’s a promise,” he added softly.

Jensen stared at the set and he could feel Jared’s gaze on him, patient while he processed what his father was offering him. He had these for years, had told Jensen last night he’d never felt so possessive of someone before…

“Mom didn’t have a will.”

Jared blinked, completely caught off guard. 

“When she died, she never made a will. Me and the landlord, he looked after us for years, we made one up and I forged her signature. He offered to let me stay with him. To stay and finish school there and work at the store under the apartment.” Jensen smiled up at his father with tears shining in his eyes.

“I choose to come meet you.”

 

 


End file.
